A Haunter's Halloween
by Enderlord098
Summary: Every year Kisaragi has a Halloween dance. The couple with the best costume gets voted Haunter King and Queen. This year, Ayumi is determined to win, but she needs someone to go with her, and the dance is in a couple days. Meanwhile, her friendship with Yoshiki escalates quickly, but in the end, who will win? I suck at summaries! Characters may seem very OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I wanted to write Corpse Party Kisaragi Halloween. In this story the Sachiko Ever After Charm never happened so they are all alive. I know it's still a while until Halloween, but I don't care! I wanted to write this! This is an Ayushiki story if you don't know.**

**I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY! So if I put a quote in, the real owners of Corpse Party own that quote too!**

Ayumi's POV

Ayumi was so thrilled for this year's halloween dance. As class rep she had spent the last few weeks planning it. It would take place in Kisaragi's giant auditorium and everyone has to wear a costume. The couple with the best costumes gets voted Haunter King and Haunter Queen every year. She had the best idea for a werewolf costume, but she had nobody to go to the dance with, and it was in three days.

_I wish I could ask Satoshi but he's going with Naomi!_

She walked into class 2-9 and flopped down at her desk, still wondering who she could go with.

"Good morning Shinozaki!" Ms. Yui called from her table at the front of the class. She waved and smiled back at her friendly teacher. She turned to the door as Yoshiki and Satoshi came in and high fived.

"Nice job bro!" Yoshiki exclaimed happily. Satoshi grinned and they finished their conversation. Satoshi sat down next to Naomi and Yoshiki sat next to Ayumi. The bell rang and Ms. Yui started the lesson.

After class Ayumi stayed back to talk to Ms. Yui about the halloween dance. All the students saw her as a friend not just their teacher. She walked up to her sensei's desk.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Shinozaki?" She asked curiously with a joyful smile on her face. Ayumi looked down.

"Well, I have an awesome costume idea and I really want to try to win Haunter Queen. But…" She looked up at Ms. Yui hoping she would understand.

"Oh I get it! You need a date!" Ms. Yui announced, "Why don't you ask Kishinuma?" Ayumi frowned, confusion visible on her face.

"Maybe. Just wondering, what made you say Yoshiki?" She asked honestly. Ms. Yui smiled at Ayumi.

"I thought about how all the boys treat you and Kishinuma seemed like the best choice! Most people don't realize it, but he has a heart warmer than the sun! I bet he would love to go to the dance with you!" Ayumi thought about what she said for a minute.

_Wow, Now that I think about it, he's always been there for me! Whenever someone says something rude to me he always defends me!_

"You're right Ms. Yui! I can't believe I never noticed, thanks!" She got up and grabbed her blue backpack.

"No problem Shinozaki! Have a nice day!" Ms. Yui called after her as she walked to lunch.

She jogged into the cafeteria and saw Yoshiki gesture her over to their table. He slid over and she plunked down beside him. Everyone was there, Mayu, Naomi, Satoshi, Morishige, Seiko and Yoshiki. Seiko made a cat face and stared at Naomi.

"Where were you Ayumi?" Mayu wondered, Naomi nodded in agreement with Mayu.

"Ya Class rep, you're usually the first one here." Ayumi looked at them.

"I was just talking to Ms. Yui about the halloween dance! I can't wait! Speaking of that, Yoshiki can I ask you something in the hallway after lunch?" His eyes lit up.

"Of course!" He replied happily. Satoshi peered at both of them and raised one eyebrow.

"First name basis I see." He stated while putting his hand under his chin like a detective figuring out a case. Ayumi blushed and Yoshiki just laughed.

"No need to be embarrassed Ayumi!" Yoshiki made his best sassy face, "We're just besties!" He squealed in a girly voice. Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Satoshi was practically on the floor.

"What was that Yoshiki!" He cried through fits of laughter. He sat up again and tried to calm himself breathing slowly. Morishige turned to Mayu and whispered something inaudible into her ear, glancing at Yoshiki in the process. Yoshiki saw and smirked at them.

"If you have something to say to me, say it to my fugly face!" He said in the same voice as before. Ayumi lightly whacked him on the shoulder.

"Language!" She told him sternly. Morishige was glaring daggers at Yoshiki. Yoshiki looked at him, squinted his eyes and made a stupid looking face.

"Are you mocking me? You imbecile!" Morishige cried standing up. Yoshiki looked offended.

"Whoa dude! Sit down, I'm just poking fun!" Yoshiki exclaimed nervously. Morishige stood his ground, clenching his fists.

"You have no respect for the studious people in this school!" Morishige shouted, "You ignorant, foolish, delinquent!" Yoshiki leaned back, shocked. Ayumi stood up and shouted right back at Morishige.

"How can you say that to one of your friends! Yoshiki has been working hard this year and is no longer a delinquent! He wasn't even doing anything to provoke you until he saw you talking about him behind his back!" She turned serious, "If you aren't going to treat everyone fairly, leave!" Yoshiki put his hand on her back.

"I appreciate you standing up for me, again. Thank you. But I think Morishige might just be having a bad day." He suggested calmly. She flopped back down and cheerfully peered up at him.

"You're welcome Yoshiki, and I agree! Morishige why don't you loosen up a bit and stop being so cranky!" Ayumi proposed. Mayu pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"Yes Shige-ni! Kishinuma was only trying to have fun, like always!" She assured him. He sat back down and looked away from the group.

"Fine." He mumbled quietly. Seiko and Naomi had been sitting at the end of the table talking the whole time, completely oblivious to the argument. The bell rang, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Satoshi had a free period. Mayu and Morishige left the cafeteria first, they both had the same class next. Ayumi gently seized Yoshiki's wrist and pulled them both out of the lunch room and into the hallway.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Yoshiki asked her. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Well, I have this great costume for the halloween dance and I really want to try to win Haunter Queen. But… there has to be a king and a queen, so… Will you go to the dance with me?" She looked up at him, expecting no for an answer. But instead, his eyes became brighter than all the stars in the night.

"Really!? Of course I will Ayumi! I already have a pretty cool werewolf costume I was planning to wear!" She started jumping up and down.

"Awesome! I was going to be a werewolf too! This is perfect! Thanks Yoshiki-kun!" She stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek lightly. She waved goodbye and walked down to her next class. The only thing she missed was his bright look of delight.

**There's the first chapter for you guys! That's about how long I'm going to try to make each chapter, although some are probably going to end up being longer or shorter. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter! I got some great reviews so I decided to upload another chapter today!**

Yoshiki's POV

After Ayumi's unexpected show of affection, Yoshiki was utterly speechless, until Satoshi saw him standing in the hallway. Yoshiki was deep in thought and had one of his hands held up to his cheek where Ayumi had kissed him. Satoshi snapped in his face and he blinked a couple times, snapping out of his daze.

"Oh hey!" He said, smiling idiotically. Satoshi peered up at him.

"What did Shinozaki ask you that made you this happy?" Satoshi questioned curiously. Yoshiki grinned ear to ear.

"Satoshi, bro. You aren't going to believe this. She asked me to the dance and then she kissed me on the cheek!" Yoshiki exclaimed joyfully. Satoshi's jaw dropped. Then, he smiled and high fived Yoshiki so hard he thought his hand would fall off.

"That's awesome! Tell me what happened!" He asked, Yoshiki nodded.

"Ok! So we came out here and she said she wanted to win Haunter Queen at the Halloween Dance, but to compete you need two people. So she asked me to go with her and help her win! She said she was going to be a werewolf and I already have a cool werewolf costume I'm going to wear! Imagine if we won and became this year's Haunted King and Queen!" Yoshiki looked like a five year old who received a year supply of candy.

"You guys have to win! I'll try to get everyone to vote for you! How scary is your costume though?"

"I think it's pretty good! I'm going to work on it this week!" Suddenly, out of the blue, the fire alarm blared throughout the school. The principles panicked voice blasted out of the school speaker.

"Students! This is not a drill! There is fire in classroom 3-5! Evacuate the building immediately!"

_Class 3-5? That's where Ayumi is right now!_

"Satoshi! That's where Ayumi is! I have to make sure she's ok!" Yoshiki shouted, he bolted down the hallway without looking back.

_Please let her be ok!_

Ayumi's POV

The minute she heard the bang at the table next to her, she knew some kid had gotten the whole formula wrong. It was almost the end of chemistry, when the fire started burning through the room. The fire alarm rang out, reaching students all across the school. She didn't notice until everyone started pushing past her in a panic. She got shoved into the back of the room, nobody cared enough to help her escape. The fire blazed all around the room.

Her breathing picked up and she fell to the floor, hyperventilation taking over.

_No! I need to get out! Burning to death is the worst way to die!_

She crawled to the back of the room, as far away from the fire as she could. Right before she lost hope, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ayumi!" Yoshiki shrieked. He dashed through the fire and scooped her up in his arms. He rushed out of the room and sprinted through the hallway. They reached the front doors and he raced out of the building to where everyone else was waiting. Satoshi, Naomi, Mayu, Morishige and Seiko pushed through the crowd. Yoshiki knelt down and rested Ayumi on his lap. She started coughing and tears ran down her face.

"Waaaah! Yoshiki!" She wailed through bouts of coughing. His face was covered in ash and parts of his jacket was burned up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys ok!?" Naomi asked worriedly. Ayumi just buried her face in Yoshiki's chest, sobbing. Seiko, who was almost always acting perverted, was now completely silent. Yoshiki answered in a raspy voice having breathed in so much smoke.

"Ya, I think so. I'm just happy neither of us are injured." Satoshi looked completely shocked, he spoke up.

"I was going to try to talk you out of checking for her. I'm very glad you didn't give me the chance." He said relieved. The principle ran up to them.

"Are you two ok?" He asked. Yoshiki answered because Ayumi was still bawling into his shirt.

"Yes, neither of us are injured. She's just a little shocked." The principle looked happy to hear that.

"That's great! Will one of you please tell me what happened?" Their group of friends stood there, listening. Yoshiki responded politely.

"Sure. My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma and this is Ayumi Shinozaki by the way. The fire alarm went off and then I heard your voice saying there was a fire in 3-5. I knew that was the class Ayumi was in, so I had to check to make sure she got out safely. I was with Satoshi at the time. I ran into the classroom and saw Ayumi trapped in the back, so I didn't think and I just leaped in. I picked her up, and raced out of the room. We made it outside and now here we are!" He exclaimed solemnly. Their principle listened attentively, taking in every detail.

"I see, well Mr. Kishinuma, I'm pleased to hear you both are unharmed. We have come to the conclusion that the fire was caused by a careless student in the chemistry class. I will inform you two if there is anymore news." With that, the principle left to go talk to the firemen. Yoshiki looked up at their friends who were staring down at them, everyone was silent, until he heard a quiet voice.

"Thank you" Ayumi croaked, "you just saved my life." She smiled and embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder. All the others had sat down, murmuring amongst themselves. Ayumi closed her eyes, and he tenderly cradled her in his arms.

**Chapter two for you guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Please review for faster updates! I'll try to update every few days, I just have a lot of school work now.**

Ayumi's POV

School was closed the next day, so their small group of friends decided to spend the day in the park. They all met up at Satoshi's house at eleven o'clock. It was ten thirty and Ayumi was first to arrive. She walked up the brick pathway that led to his house, knocking lightly on the white door. Satoshi opened door and greeted her.

"Hi Shinozaki! You're early! Come in!" She walked into his house and sat on the big red couch. She stared at the coffee table, deep in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that had unraveled the day before. Satoshi sat down across from her. "Would you like something to drink while we wait?" He asked. She looked up at him, coming back to reality.

"No thank you!" She replied. She notice there wasn't a warm spark in her stomach anymore.

_I'm alone with Mochida! Shouldn't I be excited or something! Maybe I'm getting over my crush on him? Does that mean, I'm starting to fall for someone else!?_

She started thinking about all the possibilities. Yesterday's incident flew into her thoughts, the fire, her savior. She didn't even notice the doorbell ringing until Satoshi opened the it and she got lost in the two mesmerizing gray eyes of her knight. Yoshiki strolled over to where she was sitting and plopped himself down beside her.

"How are you doing today Ayumi?" She felt a small firework go off in her stomach. Satoshi ran into the kitchen to finish preparing all the sandwiches.

_No freaking way! I am not falling for Yoshiki! _

She peered up at him, grinning happily.

"Much better, thanks to you! There's no way I can ever repay you!" She hugged him tightly. He smiled at her, his true heart shining through all the layers of ice. "You're always there for me! I'm sorry I never noticed!" She let go of him. He looked down at the petite girl before him and ruffled her blue hair.

"Don't worry Ayumi, you don't need to do anything for me! I'm just glad when you appreciate what I try and do for you! If anything, I should be thanking you" She stared at him, very confused.

_What have I ever done for him? I'm always yelling and giving him the cold shoulder!_

He lightly rested his hand on her shoulder and his piercing gray eyes stared softly down in her's.

"I know you probably didn't think much of it," he continued, "but, you saved me two years ago." He wrapped his other hand around one of her's. "I was going to beat up the PE teacher, and get myself expelled. But you came in and convinced me to try and graduate. You and your friends talked to me without prejudice, and I finally felt, wanted." Ayumi encouragingly squeezed his hand as he finished his speech. "I never actually thanked you for what you did that day, for crying on my behalf… And… I swore to myself, that I'd protect you, no matter what happens. Ayumi, I-I love you."

He looked down and scratched the back of his neck. She froze up, shocked at the sudden confession. Then a warm feeling started to fill her veins, it felt like she was drinking pure sunlight. It was only then that she realized Ms. Yui had been correct, Yoshiki Kishinuma really did have a side softer than she had ever imagined. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and tenderly pressed her lips to his. After getting over the surprise of the kiss, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Just then Satoshi walked in oblivious to their conversation.

"Do you guys want turkey or…" They quickly jumped away from each other, blushing. "Uh, did I interrupt something?" Satoshi asked, just as embarrassed as them.

"N-no, maybe. Yes." Yoshiki stuttered, his normally confident stature blown to dust. Ayumi sat up and slid closer to him. Satoshi tilted his head and gestured at the two.

"Are you guys dating now?" He questioned. Yoshiki and Ayumi faced each other. Ayumi spoke first.

"I think you can say that." Yoshiki grinned from ear to ear. He laced his fingers with hers and the doorbell rang once again. Satoshi scurried over to it and the rest of their group of friends came in. Mayu and Naomi saw them holding hands, and of course, Yoshiki's expression. They both squealed.

"Are you guys dating now!?" They both said at the same time.

"Yep!" Ayumi exclaimed cheerfully. Seiko jumped up onto Naomi's back

"Looks like Kishi's going to have some fun tonight!" Seiko hollered. Ayumi turned beet red but Yoshiki just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her.

"We just got together Shinohara. So your logic makes no sense, and for once, I think Sakutaro can back me up with that." Morishige just nodded and Seiko giggled.

"There's no logic in desire!" She sang out. Satoshi laughed and joined in the conversation.

"That's deep Shinohara." He said, trying to sound serious. Everyone else burst out laughing too. Ayumi stood up, still holding Yoshiki's hand.

"I'm hungry! Let's go have that picnic!" She exclaimed as her stomach gurgled loud enough for everyone to hear. They all agreed enthusiastically. Satoshi ran into the kitchen and came back with a basket full of picnic essentials, which includes a hammock. They were about to leave, when Ayumi asked.

"Yoshiki, can I please have a piggyback ride?" She peered up at him and made the cutest face she could. Yoshiki looked at Satoshi.

"How do I say no to that face!" Yoshiki jokingly frowned, Satoshi smirked.

"I'm not sure you can!" He chuckled and Yoshiki crouched down so she could jump onto him. She sprung up and held onto his shoulders as he stood back up.

"Let's go guys!" She cried. They all started walking to the park, with Yoshiki and Ayumi in the lead.

**I'm probably going to put the halloween party in the last few chapters. But did you guys see that Corpse Party quote morphed in there? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a little while! I was really busy with school and I got sick, so I'm here with a new chapter! Please leave a review for faster updates and I hope you enjoy!**

Ayumi's POV

They all helped set up the picnic. Satoshi took everything out of the basket and Naomi set up the blanket. Yoshiki rested his guitar case on one of the trees that was going to be used for the hammock. He and everyone else helped set up the hammock in the two shady trees next to their blanket in the park. They all sat down in a circle around the basket. Satoshi sat next to Naomi, Ayumi next to Yoshiki, Mayu next to Morishige and Seiko plopped down on top of Naomi.

"Seiko! We're in public!" Naomi yelled. Seiko stuffed her face in Naomi's chest.

"But I can't resist Naomi!" She exclaimed, "I also need more pictures of Naomi's butt for a clay sculpture I'm making!" Naomi facepalmed and shoved Seiko off of her.

"Seiko! Don't be a pervert!" Seiko gave her a smug smile and they all started eating.

"Ok, so I have two questions. First, do you guys want to get ice cream after lunch?" Ayumi asked.

"Ya!" Mayu squealed.

"Great! And second, what are you guys going to dress as at the Halloween Dance?" She wondered. Satoshi grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her towards him.

"I'm being a bat and Naomi's being a witch!" He replied. Seiko giggled.

"I'm being an evil clown" She practically screamed in joy. Mayu started bouncing up and down.

"I'm being a cute black cat! Shige, what are you going to be?" She said yanking lightly on his gray sleeve.

"A vampire." He declared, "What are you two being?" He gestured at Ayumi and Yoshiki. They smiled and Yoshiki laced his fingers with hers.

"We're going to be werewolves, but we want to try winning Haunter Queen and King." Yoshiki revealed.

"Oh! Right! You guys are dating now!" Mayu exclaimed. They looked at each other.

"We were actually going to go together before we started dating." Yoshiki explained. Everyone except Satoshi was very confused. "Remember when she wanted to ask me a question in the hallway yesterday. She asked me to go with her and help her win Haunter Queen." They all nodded slowly.

"Then, he saved me from the fire and we both got to Satoshi's house early today. He confessed and then we got together." Ayumi finished for him. Mayu was the only one who still looked confused.

"Wait, so you got together at Satoshi's house this morning?" Yoshiki nodded in confirmation. Seiko latched onto Naomi and giggled.

"When are you going to ask your dear Mochida out Naomi!" Satoshi and Naomi blushed.

"Seiko!" Naomi scolded. Seiko smirked and didn't let go.

They all inhaled their sandwiches and Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki who had a couple little crumbs around his mouth. She reached up with her napkin and wiped it off. He looked over at her, his mouth stuffed.

"What?" He mumbled with food in his mouth, obviously confused. She smiled at him.

"You had a crumb." He swallowed and chuckled softly, grinning back at her. Mayu giggled and lightly yanked on Morishige's sleeve. He looked down at her with no expression.

"Shige-ni! Aren't they cute!" She exclaimed. He looked away from her.

"Public displays of affection disgust me." He stated simply. She frowned.

"Shige-ni! Lighten up we're having a picnic and it's a beautiful day!" She pleaded pointing at the sun, which was glimmering down on them. He looked back at her, a smile playing at his lips. Satoshi was still eating his sandwich, everyone else had finished.

"Any day now." Yoshiki smirked. Satoshi glared at him and Naomi giggled quietly. Yoshiki got up and jumped onto the hammock, which swayed under the new weight. He rested on his back and closed his eyes. Ayumi took her chance and leapt on top of him. He groaned and opened his eyes as she rolled over next to him. Naomi and Satoshi both burst out laughing.

"Mayu's right! You guys are really cute together!" Naomi exclaimed, "Satoshi are you done eating yet?! I want ice cream!" He finally stopped laughing and answered.

"Yes, I am actually! So we are getting that ice cream right now!" He declared while standing up from his seat on the red and white checkered blanket.

"Oh I bet Naomi loves her little Mochi taking charge!" Seiko chorused. Naomi rolled her eyes and glared at Seiko. Mayu and Morishige both got up, Mayu was tightly grasping his arm.

"I just want to lie here for a little while!" Ayumi whined, curling up in the hammock. Yoshiki smirked, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" He agreed. Ayumi started pounding on his back,

"Put me down!" He didn't and they all started walking towards the shop, "Yoshiki frigging Kishinuma put me down now!" She shrieked, he looked behind his shoulder at her and grinned.

"We are getting ice cream, you are going to like it, and let me pay." She stopped for a second and then continued smacking his back.

"You aren't paying for it!" She yelled as they marched into the small shop to get their frozen treats. Naomi and Satoshi were walking behind them, practically crying. Mayu covered her mouth, attempting to stay quiet. Seiko was secretly trying to touch Naomi's butt just like always.

"Y-you guys!" Satoshi bent over, laughing hysterically, "are too funny!" He was almost rolling on the floor by the time they ordered.

"We'll have two small chocolates in a cup please." She heard Yoshiki tell the cashier. They all went over to a booth after everyone received their ice cream. Yoshiki gently put Ayumi down next to him.

"You should be saving up! Not buying me ice cream that I won't finish." She scolded lightly.

"But I wanted to." He said simply, smiling brightly.

"Wait! How did you know my favorite flavor is chocolate?" She wondered. He looked down sadly.

"When I was a kid I always saw you hanging out with friends here, that was before my parents… you know." He looked down sadly. She rubbed his back.

"I know we don't really understand but, remember, we'll be your new family! Right guys!?" Everyone smiled, even Morishige.

"Of course we will!" They all said at once. Satoshi leaned over and put his hand on Yoshiki's shoulder.

"Don't worry bro, you aren't alone anymore!" Satoshi exclaimed. Yoshiki looked at all of them,

"Thanks guys, you really don't know how much this means to me." Yoshiki responded sincerely, opening up a little more.

They all finished their ice cream and walked back to their spot in the park. Seiko sprung up and face planted in the grass.

"I claim this circle of grass! If anyone comes onto it I get to touch their butt!" She cried happily. Naomi put her hands on her hips.

"Seiko! Everyone in the park can hear you!" She shouted. Seiko snuggled into the grass.

"Perfect! Now everyone knows not to invade my realm of green!" She explained. Morishige looked at her in distaste, Yoshiki sat down on the hammock with his legs hanging off. Ayumi started sprinting towards him.

"Catch me!" She yelled and jumped up at him. He stood up and caught her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He laid back in the hammock with her still in his arms. She rolled over next to him.

"Why do you guys get the hammock?" Satoshi pouted and crossed his arms.

"Because we are the only official couple here." Yoshiki told him. Satoshi laid down on part of the picnic blanket, Naomi sat close to him. Mayu plopped down in the grass and Morishige awkwardly sat down next to her. He looked away and Mayu blushed. Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on you two! You're only sitting next to each other in the grass!" Morishige glared at him but got a smidge closer to Mayu. Seiko giggled.

"Listen to the two lovebirds over there!" She chimed in. Morishige looked back at Yoshiki and Ayumi.

"Well I don't see you two doing anything besides laying down either, so who are you to talk." Morishige retorted. Ayumi pulled herself up higher on the hammock and forcefully pressed her lips to Yoshiki's. She pulled away and they both smirked at Morishige, who looked utterly appalled. Satoshi cracked up and accidentally rolled into a small ditch.

"Really Satoshi." Naomi looked down at him, not impressed. Seiko had fallen asleep and was face down in her little circle of grass, drool was dripping out of her mouth. Mayu peered up at Morishige and grabbed onto his arm.

"Oh come on Shige-ni! Do you really think girls have cooties or something!" Mayu squealed.

"Or course not Mayu! I just thought you wouldn't want to sit with me!" He assured her. She hugged him and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends!" Yoshiki took his chance and snickered at Morishige.

"So you think boys have cooties!" Normally Morishige probably would've snapped at Yoshiki, but instead, he laughed with everyone else.

"Kishinuma, I now understand that you're only joking when you say offensive things to your friends." Morishige observed.

"Who said I was joking." Yoshiki said, faking seriousness. Everyone laughed and Ayumi smacked his arm .

"Yoshiki!" She warned him. He winced and put his hands in the air.

"Ow! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Even Morishige laughed again.

"That's the spirit Shige-ni!" Mayu beamed. Seiko stirred, and sat up. Naomi looked at her and immediately chucked five napkins in her direction.

"Eww! Seiko!" Naomi groaned. Seiko had drool splattered all over her face and dirt clinging to the side of her head. Seiko giggled and Yoshiki sneakily pulled something out of his guitar case. He handed it to Ayumi, but nobody noticed until he yelled.

"Shinohara close your eyes!" She did, and faced the couple. Ayumi pulled the trigger on the small squirt gun and sprayed icy water all over Seiko's face. The dirt and drool splashed off her, into the grass.

"That's better! Thanks Class rep!" Naomi giggled as Seiko wiped the water off. Suddenly, Seiko made a cat face and leaped into the sky, landing right on top of Naomi.

"I'm clean so I can touch Naomi again!" She screeched cheerfully. Morishige glanced at Yoshiki.

"Did that squirt gun come from your guitar case?" He asked curiously. Yoshiki snickered and nodded.

"Yep! I have a bunch of random things that I always keep in there." He explained. Morishige frowned and pointed at the case.

"Is there even a guitar in there?" He questioned. Yoshiki grinned and hopped out of the hammock.

"Of course there is! Music is the only thing I'm good at!" He unzipped the case and pulled out the instrument. He sat down on a large stone next to the hammock. Ayumi sprung off the hammock and sat criss cross in the grass next to him.

"Yoshiki will you please sing a song? I've never heard you sing!" She begged. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Why not?" He replied cheerfully.

**There's a longer chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm just really busy right now! Anyway, here's chapter 5. I don't really want to find a real song for Yoshiki to sing, so I'm not going to put lyrics in the story, you'll see what I mean.**

Ayumi's POV

Everyone crowded around Yoshiki as he began. The first strum of the song blew through the park. When he started singing, she knew she was falling, hard. It was absolutely beautiful.

_He's utterly breath taking!_

She realized he must have written the song, it was about her. All her friends stared at him in awe. People all over the park came over to throw money in his open guitar case. Before long, he had an audience of at least fifty people, and she had a front row seat. He sang out to his hearts desire, glancing at her every so often.

He finished and everyone in the crowd stood up and clapped. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tippy toes and their lips met. Everytime they kissed, fireworks went off in her head.

"Awe!" She heard a bunch of people say. She pulled away from him, smiling. He beamed at her and she hugged him.

"That was amazing! You weren't kidding when you said you want to be a musician!" She exclaimed. Mayu squealed.

"That was so sweet! You wrote it didn't you!" He nodded, Ayumi let go and looked back up at him. Satoshi clapped again, along with everyone else.

"Bro, that was awesome!" Satoshi yelled. Yoshiki lit up, not used to all the praise. He looked over at Morishige, who nodded in approval.

"Kishinuma." He said, "I have to admit, you are a true musician! If this is your passion, pursue it!" Yoshiki smiled and put out his hand for Morishige to shake.

"Sakutaro, I think I can officially call you a bro." He announced happily. Morishige shook his hand and all their friends cheered. Just then, two brunettes about their age waltzed over to where Yoshiki was sitting, obviously only interested in him. One of them had long dark brown hair, and the other had short curly hair. He looked up at them, and Ayumi couldn't help but glare.

"What do want?" Ayumi demanded rudely. They ignored her and the long haired girl put her hand on her hip as she spoke.

"You're music was beautiful, if you know what I mean!" She said in a flirty tone. Yoshiki disregarded it and responded politely.

"Thanks." He said. The short haired girl winked and got closer to him. By now Ayumi was pretty enraged.

_Can those bitches just go away! _She thought herself. She scooted closer to Yoshiki just to be safe.

"We saw you glance up at us every so often during your song." The short haired girl smiled seductively. Yoshiki frowned, starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry, but I wasn't looking at either of you." He responded impatiently, he could feel Ayumi tense up beside him. The long haired girl "accidentally" dropped her purse and bent down to pick it up, making sure Yoshiki got a good look at her cleavage. He attempted to hide his disgust to no avail.

"Come on hot stuff, why don't we go, hang out." The long haired girl suggested, winking. He stared at them, exasperated.

"I have a girlfriend!" He cried, desperate to get them to leave. The short haired girl grinned.

"Oh she doesn't have to know." The flame inside Ayumi's core burned into an inferno at her words.

"Oh she already does!" Yoshiki snickered. One of the girls backed off. But the other just faked shock and stared at Naomi.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I just wanted to learn more about this talented man!" She exclaimed calmly. Naomi burst out laughing and started rolling in the grass along with Satoshi. Ayumi stood, obviously having had enough. The girl faced Ayumi and looked innocently at her. Ayumi clenched her fists over and over again.

"You slutty whore!" She screeched, "I'm his girlfriend!" The long haired girl crossed her arms, dropping her act.

"You? Aren't you like, twelve!" She smirked. Ayumi lost it, and slapped the girl right across the face. Ayumi quickly pulled Yoshiki up and kissed him fiercely. Now it was the brunette's turn to glare. Everyone was laughing so hard they were in tears. The two girls huffed and walked away like nothing had happened. But Ayumi didn't pull away from Yoshiki yet. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. He gently held her waist and she leaned back, deepening the kiss. After about a minute, both of them slowly pulled away. They still held onto each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Satoshi threw his fist into the air.

"You guys showed those bitches!" He cried. Yoshiki and Ayumi stayed in the same position and looked over at Satoshi, radiant smiles on their faces. Everyone laughed and Satoshi continued, "You guys just, like, made out in their faces! It was perfect!" Seiko giggled and glanced over at Yoshiki and Ayumi.

"You do realize neither of you breathed for the whole minute." She smirked as they blushed and sat back down with their friends. Yoshiki still had his arm around Ayumi's waist. Morishige looked a little sick.

"Did you guys have to kiss for a whole minute?" He asked. Yoshiki nuzzled Ayumi's cheek and beamed.

"Yep, better get used to it!" Ayumi turned her head and he kissed her forehead softly. She leaned back on his muscular chest and his protective arms wrapped around her. Satoshi and Naomi laid back in the grass. Ayumi glanced over at Mayu and Morishige, she saw the slightest smile on his face when Mayu jumped on him. She looked back up at Yoshiki, who tenderly stroked her cheek. She couldn't help but think.

_Awe! He is so cute!_

He took one of her hands and gently rubbed circles on her palm. She closed her eyes and rested on his chest, slowly drifting in a deep slumber.

Yoshiki's POV

Ominous clouds had replaced the sun. The next time he looked down at Ayumi, she was fast asleep. He smiled at her adorable face. Seiko looked at him and smirked, he chuckled quietly.

About fifteen minutes later, the calm air was broken. Ayumi start squirming, trapped in a nightmare.

"No! No! Please!" She mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. Yoshiki sat up along with everyone else. Mayu stared at him, worry clear on her face. "Stop! Please! Don't hurt him!" She started squirming even more in Yoshiki's arms. "Stop! It's my fault! Punish me instead!" She said louder. But it was the last straw for him when she let an earsplitting shriek rip through the air, "YOSHIKI!" He started shaking her.

"Ayumi you're having a nightmare! I'm right here, everythings ok!" He said in an attempt to wake her up. She started fidgeting even more, accidentally whacking Yoshiki in the eye. He winced and put his hand over where she hit him.

"NO!" She screeched shooting up, her eyes wide open and her forehead covered in sweat. She looked up at him and started bawling her eyes out. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. Everyone ran over to make sure she was ok.

"Shh, I'm right here, we're all safe. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He reassured her.

"W-we were in this weird s-school, a-and this big zombie like m-man grabbed you! Then, th-this girl in a red dress s-stabbed you in the stomach and in the eye. That's when I w-woke up." She stammered. She looked up at him and jumped away, pointing at his eye. She covered her mouth with her hand and started sobbing even more.

"D-did I do that?" She asked nervously. He laced his fingers with hers and carefully pulled her back into his embrace.

"It was an accident, it doesn't hurt much, please don't feel guilty!" He answered. Naomi nodded.

"Ya Class rep! There isn't anything you could've done to prevent it! Don't feel bad!" Naomi said, trying to help. Ayumi sniffed and grabbed her handkerchief. She gently started to wipe off the blood dripping from the wound. He flinched and she peered up at him.

"I'm sorry. Everytime you try to help me, I hurt you somehow." Tears welled up in her blue eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Her breathing picked up and she started gasping.

"Is she ok!?" Mayu squeaked. Yoshiki squeezed Ayumi's hand.

"She's hyperventilating. Ayumi look at me and breath when I do." He instructed her and took deep breaths. All their friends stared at them, panicked. Ayumi tried to do what he said but just ended up coughing. He grabbed his paper sandwich bag and put it over her mouth. She stared at him, tears streaming down her face. Her breathing slowed, and she calmed down. Everyone sighed in relief, Yoshiki rubbed her back and removed the bag. He used his thumb and wiped off her tears.

Just then, lightning flashed through the sky and thunder exploded in their ears. Ayumi whimpered and gripped Yoshiki's hand. Rain poured down on them, and everyone started rushing to grab all their belongings.

"Let's get out of here!" Satoshi yelled over the loud pitter-patter of the rain. Yoshiki and Ayumi started running to his apartment, yelling goodbyes to all their friends. Half way there, Ayumi started falling behind, while the rain just got harder. Yoshiki snatched her up and carried her bridal style all the way home.

**Remember Heavenly Host never happened, but she still has weird flashbacks from what could've happened. Please leave a review! I really appreciate them! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6! I think the dance is going to start in either chapter 8 or 9.**

Ayumi's POV

They raced into Yoshiki's cozy apartment. He put her down on the carpet at the door. Thunder boomed outside. Ayumi squeaked and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and looked down at the cowering girl.

"Scared of a little thunder?" He questioned, rubbing her back comfortingly. She nodded and glanced down.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" She wondered, her pleading eyes staring into his. He smiled at her and held her hand.

"Of course you can, Anytime!" He answered happily, "Would you like to take a bath?" She nodded again and he led her to the bathroom. "I'll get you some of my extra clothes!" He walked out of the bathroom. She closed the door and started running a nice, warm bath. He opened the door a crack and threw in an extra shirt and pair of shorts. She stepped into the water and laid back, closing her eyes.

A crack of lighting sounded outside, and she felt like she was back in her strange nightmare. She looked over at the mirror and saw a horrific sight. Seiko was hanging in the mirror, her bloodshot eyes were wide open. She looked away, at the wall and saw blood dripping down, it was Mayu's body, splattered everywhere. She shrieked and jumped out of the bath tub. Yoshiki rushed in to see if she was ok.

"What's wrong!?" He asked frantically, " Are you hurt?" She glanced back at the mirror, only to see her own reflection. There was no blood on the walls either.

"I saw Seiko's body hanging in the mirror!" She exclaimed, "and Mayu was splattered on the wall! Just like in my nightmare earlier!" She then realized she was naked and immediately covered herself with the shower curtain. "Eek!" She squeaked. He put his hands over his eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were undressed already!" He exclaimed. She giggled.

"It's ok. Eventually you're going to see me naked anyway. You are my boyfriend after all!"

"Ok. I'm going to go get dinner ready!" He backed out of the room, his hands still over his eyes. When the door was shut again, she stepped back into the tub and started to wash herself.

She got out of the bath and wrapped a blue towel around herself and got dressed. His shirt smelled like him, a comforting scent she had come to enjoy. It covered everything down to her knees, so she didn't bother putting on the shorts too.

She walked into the kitchen, and a scrumptious aroma filled the air. Yoshiki was at the stove, cooking something. He turned his head so he could see her.

"I decided to make your favorite!" He smiled. She crossed her arms and gave him a misbelieving look.

_He couldn't possibly know what my favorite dish is! Then again cook it exactly how my mom does!_

"And what is my favorite food?" She challenged. He just smiled at her and brought over two delicious smelling plates. She closed her eyes and took a big bite. Her eyes shot open, it was coconut curry, her absolute favorite, and it was exactly like her mother's.

"H-how did you know? It's exactly how my mom always makes it!" She questioned, he had yet again, proved her wrong. He smirked.

"Doubted me again didn't you! I'm not telling you how I found out!" He laughed, "I'm glad you like it though!" She ate every last bit and even licked the plate when he wasn't looking. They both helped clean the dishes. She scrubbed her plate clean and looked at the time.

"It's almost eight and we have school tomorrow. Can we go to bed at ten?" She asked. He smiled and finished washing the last dish.

"Whatever you want! Do want to watch a movie? I have a bunch of horror movies if you want to watch those." He replied.

"That sounds great!" She exclaimed, jumped onto his couch as he went over to grab the movie. He put the disc into the player and laid down on the couch with her. She crawled next to him and rested her head on his chest as the movie started.

Yoshiki's POV

To him, the movie wasn't that scary, but Ayumi was clinging onto him for dear life. She was obviously still shaken up from her nightmare and hallucinations.

_Maybe a horror movie wasn't such a great choice for tonight._

A zombie on the small screen jumped out from an alley and sank its teeth into one of the main character's shoulders. Ayumi whimpered and buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her sympathetically.

"I can turn off this movie if you want, you don't look like you're enjoying it." He told her. She nodded and he reached out for the remote. He lightly tapped the red off button and the TV went black. Ayumi sat up and frowned.

"Usually horror movies aren't that scary to me!" She yelled in frustration. He rubbed her back slowly, still laying down.

"I think the nightmare and… visions, are still in your head." He suggested. She nodded again and relaxed. He noticed the bags under her eyes and her slouched posture. "Ayumi, you look tired, let's go to bed now, it's almost ten anyway." He insisted. She closed her eyes sleepily and started swaying.

He stood and scooped her up gently. He went into the bedroom and carefully laid her down on one side of the bed. He pulled the cozy covers over her curled up body. He took off his shirt and climbed in with her.

He gave her as much space as possible and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt her tug on his arm. He looked at her as she tried to pull him towards her unsuccessfully. He smiled and slid over to her. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly and encased her in his warm embrace.

"I know you're probably asleep, but… I want you to know, you will never be alone anymore, I would die for you. I love you with all my heart." He whispered quietly. Little did he know, she heard every word, and smiled softly in the dark.

**I know that chapter was pretty short! Sorry, this chapter and the next one are probably just going to be filler chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter!**

Ayumi's POV

She woke up in his arms, a bright smile plastered on her face. She remembered his words.

_You will never be alone anymore. I would die for you. I love you with all my heart._

She felt so warm inside just thinking about how lucky she was. She couldn't even imagine herself with Satoshi anymore.

_Yoshiki might even be sweeter than Satoshi! I should do something for him, but what?_

She looked at the time, 7:03 A.M. She peered up at her boyfriend's peaceful, sleeping face. He was smiling, he almost looked ten years younger.

_He looks so much younger when he's asleep! I think it's about time to get up though._

"Yoshiki honey. It's time to get up." She murmured in his ear. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His chest pressed against her. She could feel his perfectly toned muscles through his shirt.

_He's so muscular! _She thought to herself

She ruffled his messy blonde hair and stood up, out of bed. "Yoshiki we really need to get up now." He just rolled over and shoved his face in his pillow. She smirked, and knew how to get him up. "YOSHIKI KISHINUMA GET UP NOW!" She screamed as loud as she could.

He immediately leaped onto the floor, eyes wide open. She burst out laughing. He looked like a gazelle being chased by a pack of wolves. When he saw she wasn't angry, he raised one eyebrow, confused.

"Ahahaha!" She cried, "I knew that would work!" He sighed in relief. She glanced outside, it was pouring rain. "We're going to need an umbrella." He stood up and reached into his closet.

"Think fast!" He exclaimed and lightly threw the umbrella at her. She reached out and missed it. The blue umbrella landed on the bed.

"Screw my lack of athletic skills!" She yelled at the ceiling throwing her fist in the air. He laughed and pulled on his shirt. "I'm going to go get dressed." She said and walked into the bathroom.

When they were all done getting ready they grabbed the umbrella and walked into the rain, hand in hand.

They reached the front doors and met up with all their friends. Naomi and Satoshi were already there.

"Hey guys! Shinozaki did you stay at Kishinuma's house?" Naomi asked. Ayumi smiled and nodded.

"Ya, I didn't want to walk home in the storm." She replied. Seiko popped out from behind Naomi and smirked.

"What did you guys do?" Seiko wiggled her eyebrows and latched onto Naomi's chest. She squealed and pushed her perverted friend off.

"Nothing of what you mean Shinohara. We watched a movie and went to bed." Ayumi informed her. Seiko shoved her face in Naomi's chest.

"Did you _lay _in bed?" She said, emphasizing lay. Ayumi facepalmed and glared at Seiko. Satoshi laughed.

"Shinohara, do you always have to ask everyone perverted questions?" He wondered, she nodded and smirked again. Mayu and Morishige walked up to their group of friends.

"Sorry we're a little late!" Mayu exclaimed. Morishige nodded apologetically.

"It's fine, but let's get going!" Satoshi said. They walked through the front doors of Kisaragi and split up to go to all their lockers.

Ayumi and Yoshiki walked down the hallway, their lockers were next to each other. They were still holding hands, and Ayumi noticed some of the girls staring.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" She asked Yoshiki. He frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, why should they care if we're dating?" She opened her locker and grabbed her History textbook. She was about to close the door, when someone shoved her. She tripped and fell on her butt. Her textbook slid across the floor.

She glared at the boy who had pushed her. He snickered and high fived one of the groups of girls. They must have asked him to push her. They were the "popular" girls, and all of them laughed at her. Yoshiki immediately grabbed the boy by the collar. Yoshiki slammed him face first against the lockers, holding him tight.

"What the hell was that!?" Yoshiki growled. The boy was only an inch or two shorter than Yoshiki.

"What was what?" He replied, playing dumb. Ayumi brushed herself off and stood back up, next to Yoshiki.

"Why'd you push her!? She didn't do anything to you!" Yoshiki yelled, starting to lose his temper. The boy tried to shove Yoshiki off, but he barely budged. Fear glowed in his eyes as fury began to control Yoshiki's actions. She saw the girls start to circle around them. She tapped Yoshiki's shoulder, he nodded in acknowledgement. He picked up the boy with one arm, and hurled him across the hallway into another locker.

Some of them started to stalk forward, but Yoshiki grabbed Ayumi's hand and they rushed out of the hallway, into class 2-9. All their friends gasped.. Yoshiki's eyes were filled with rage and Ayumi was huffing and puffing.

"What happened to you guys?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki and Ayumi sat down next to their friends.

"Some jock pushed Ayumi so hard she fell, so I slammed his face on locker and threw him into another locker." Yoshiki sneered. They all looked shocked at his physical actions.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Morishige questioned.

"No, The jock needed to learn his lesson. He did it for one of the "girl gangs" who didn't seem to like us dating." Yoshiki stated simply, putting air quotes around "girl gangs." He sat back and glared at a wall. "What I don't get, is why people are always picking on one of us!" He gestured at all of the seven. Mayu shrugged.

"I don't know either, but I ignore it." She said.

"I don't care when people do things like that to me, but when it's on one of my friends, I just can't stand it!" Yoshiki exclaimed angrily, "that's when I lose my temper and get into a fight or punch a hole in the wall." Satoshi looked at him.

"You can punch a hole in the wall?" He asked. Yoshiki put his head in his hands, and Ayumi rubbed his back soothingly.

"You know that dent next to my TV, on the wall in my apartment?" He answered. Satoshi nodded, knowing where the conversation was going. "Well, I was so angry after work that I hit the wall so hard my fist went right through. It was expensive to get fixed, so I nailed a wooden plank over the hole and painted it the color of my wall. That's why there's still a mark." He explained, lifting his head up again.

"Wow." Satoshi said dumbfounded. Naomi frowned.

"Let's end this depressing conversation. Who's excited for the Halloween Dance tomorrow night!?" She exclaimed cheerfully. Mayu bounced up and down and squealed.

"Me, me, me!" She beamed at Ayumi, "You guys have to win Haunter Queen and Haunter King!" Ayumi nodded and smiled back at her.

"I really hope so! But judging by all the dirty looks we're getting, I'm not sure we will." She said sadly. Naomi smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry Shinozaki! We'll all vote for you guys!" She told Ayumi happily. All their friends nodded enthusiastically. Ayumi seemed to lighten up after hearing her friends encouraging words.

"Thanks guys! This really means a lot to me! But why don't so many girls like us dating!" Ayumi fumed, crossing her arms. Seiko snickered.

"Hun, you're dating the hottest guy in the school, no offence to any other guys in here." She explained. Yoshiki smirked as Satoshi crossed his arms and made a pouty face. Morishige rolled his eyes at the other two boys.

"One's physical appearance doesn't matter as long as their personality makes up for any… blemishes they may have on the outside." He declared, looking at Seiko disapprovingly. She giggled and leapt onto unsuspecting Naomi, who squealed.

"Morishige, in this school if you look good, most people want to date you!" Seiko objected while trying to grab onto Naomi's butt. Naomi managed to get Seiko off of her, and the bell rang just in time.

**There's chapter 7! I'm sorry I haven't put too much Ayushiki fluff in these last few chapters! I promise there will be more in the coming chapters! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, they really help with my insparation!**


End file.
